


Rain or Shine

by seraphic_gate



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk kiss, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Make Outs, Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Premature Ejaculation, bi gaku, demigay ryuu?, giggling idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/pseuds/seraphic_gate
Summary: Ryuu and Gaku go drinking together and come home a mess of laughter and mixed up feelings.  Ryuu wonders if this is that feeling everyone talks about, one that he’s never known before.
Relationships: Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Similar to my RyuuTenn fic, I started writing this before realizing I would have to break it into chapters. So I apologize if chapter ends and starts are abrupt, but I’ll do my best!

They walked under the streetlights. In this posh neighborhood where the company had found Ryuu an apartment, there wasn’t another soul to be found so late at night.

“Whoa, stay on your feet for me,” Gaku chuckled as they strayed from the sidewalk and back. “I’d carry you if you weren’t so big.”

Ryuu had his arm slung over Gaku’s shoulder. He could swear he was putting one foot in front of the other, but maybe he was too drunk to tell what they were doing. 

He had never been this close to Gaku. Close enough to see the texture of his skin and the tired little creases under his eyes. 

“You are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

Gaku laughed. “Come on, now.”

“No, no, it’s true.” Ryuu could hear his accent slipping and slurring, but he was too drunk to stop it. “When I first heard you say my name, I thought my heart would explode.”

“So that’s why you were so skittish. I thought it was just because you were new to Tokyo.”

Ryuu sighed. He felt warm all over, like that night. “It was under the lights just like this.”

Gaku stopped to redistribute the weight. “You keep sliding, hold on.”

With permission given to hold him tightly, Ryuu hugged Gaku with all his might.

“Not that tight, ah!” Gaku was laughing as he fought to maintain balance. “You’re gonna kill me!”

***

After a few blocks of that, they reached Ryuu’s apartment. Ryuu leaned against the wall to relieve Gaku of his weight and fumbled in his pocket for his keys, which clattered to the ground soon as he tried to grasp them. “Oh...”

Gaku knelt and picked them up. He slid the key into the lock and turned it. “For a big guy, you don’t have much tolerance for alcohol do you, huh?”

Ryuu shook his head in dismay. “Sorry.”

Gaku laughed again and offered his arm. “Don’t worry about it.”

Ryuu took his arm and steadied himself. In his drunkenness, Ryuu couldn’t stop thinking about how kind Gaku had turned out to be, and how nice he smelled.

They entered. Gaku hit a light switch. Fortunately it was on a dim setting so Ryuu wasn’t blinded by it. Gaku dropped him gently onto the couch in the living room. 

“Thanks,” he said. “Sorry to be so much trouble.”

“Big place,” Gaku said as he sat down next to Ryuu on the couch, ignoring his platitudes. 

Ryuu thought Gaku would just go home after dealing with his embarrassing drunkenness. But he was still there. What did he want? What could Ryuu do as a host in this drunken state?

“It gets lonely,” Ryuu said. “Extra rooms, but people don’t come to visit me.” 

Gaku slid a little closer to him. A sober Ryuu might have panicked, but it was hard for drunk Ryuu to think about much of anything with Gaku smiling at him like that. “This is a lonely job, but you have me, all right?” He reached out and ruffled Ryuu’s hair. “Tenn might be distant, but I know he’s the same, deep down.”

“Ah, you two...”. Ryuu found himself staring into Gaku’s eyes and getting lost there. “You’re both so beautiful.”

“So you said.” Gaku chuckled. “But you said I am the most beautiful, right?”

“Ah...”. How could he even begin to explain the difference? “Well, Tenn has a few years of catching up to do.”

That got Gaku laughing boisterously. “He’s gonna be terrifying in a couple of years. I mean, as if he isn’t already.”

Gaku leaned his head against the back of the couch and looked up at Ryuu with a sigh. Ryuu struggled to avert his eyes from Gaku’s exposed neck and the extra little bit of his chest revealed by a button that must have come undone in the process of carrying Ryuu home. The sight of him like that made him feel so hot all over, and he wasn’t sure of why that was.

“Ryuu.” Gaku was looking at him with a gaze that pierced, scanning his face. “So, do you like guys?”

The question rattled in his brain for a moment that went by in silence. He had to say something. “Uh, I don’t know...”

“Never been with a man?”

“Never... with anyone...”

The look in Gaku’s eyes softened and Ryuu thought his heart would melt. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Ah, yeah, it’s embarrassing. I’ve never even held hands. I don’t know anything about... about that.”

Gaku sat up. His movements were still sluggish, he looked like he might fall asleep right there. That look in his eyes had to be drowsiness, right? He’d never lower his eyelids like that at someone like Ryuu.

“Easy enough to find out.”

Ryuu felt Gaku’s hand touch his cheek and slide into his hair. He was slow at reacting, but he thought how wonderful it felt, how nothing could feel better than that.

Then Gaku pressed their mouths together, and he realized how wrong he was. Warm and soft beyond anything he could think to compare it to. He could taste liquor on Gaku’s lips, but it was so sweet. He wanted more. He wanted to grab him and hold him there, forever, but he didn’t dare to move at all.

Gaku pulled away. “Sorry.” He gave Ryuu one more kiss, a little peck against his brow. Even that small touch of his lips left his body burning. 

He stood up. Ryuu didn’t want him to leave. He grasped for him, but drunkenly missed.

Gaku sighed and rolled his shoulders. “We are both kind of drunk. Sleep it off, okay? If you want, we can blame it on the booze.”

Ryuu was more than kind of drunk. He was still floating in the haze of Gaku’s kiss. “You don’t have to go home if you’re drunk. I’ve got a spare bed...”

Gaku chuckled softly. “If I stay, I’ll end up in yours.”


	2. Morning Light

Gaku had been drunk, but not as much as Ryuu. Not drunk enough to excuse his behavior, at least.

He’d been grappling all morning with it. Was it wrong to steal a man’s first kiss? He’d have never done that to a woman. Although, a woman once called him a chivalrous asshole, so maybe that was a whole other thing he needed to unpack.

He sighed. Their day today started with a photo shoot at a private garden. Pretty basic stuff. 

Tenn was already there. 

He had just turned 17 but he hadn’t gotten any taller. Gaku overheard him once saying it was better if he stopped growing, that he shouldn’t gain any height or bulk, since it would be troubling for his fans if his appearance changed. 

Hearing Tenn say that kind of thing worried him, but he was way too far outside of the circle of people Tenn would actually listen to. He had to pick his battles.

“Is Ryuu with you?” 

“Why would he be?”

Tenn gave him that smirk that always got him so riled up. “You went home together.”

“I took him home because he was drunk off his ass.”

“He was so drunk you had to carry him home, but you didn’t stay to make sure he was all right?”

Gaku wasn’t sure if Tenn’s comment had been innocent, or if he was playing with multiple tiers of insinuation. He was too mature for his own good, it was dangerous. “Look, this is adult stuff.”

“Ah, so it’s too adult for my virgin ears.”

“You little—“

Ryuu arrived just then, before Tenn had a chance to needle him any further.

“Both of you are on time in spite of all that drinking,” Tenn said with a sigh. “Just don’t fall behind and it won’t be an issue.”

“Since when do I need to ask for your permission to drink on my time off?”

Ryuu disarmed the situation like he always did with a big smile. “Come on now, Tenn, Gaku, don’t fight before work. We should be happy together, this is an important shoot!”

“I agree.” Tenn shrugged. “You two, go to wardrobe.”

Gaku opened his mouth to bark something about how he didn’t take directions from Tenn, but then he realized that Tenn had effectively given them an opportunity for some privacy. He still couldn’t tell if that was his intention or not, but he would take a door opened either way.

He had to say something as they walked there.

“How are you feeling?”

Ryuu smiled. “I sobered up pretty well this morning. And you?”

“Nothing some headache powder doesn’t fix,” he sighed. “How much do you remember?”

Ryuu broke eye contact and began to look off in the distance. “All of it, I think.”

Gaku groaned. “I’m sorry. I—“

Before he could get any deeper into that, they were approached by members of the crew greeting them in the typical formal way, and asking them please to follow their instructions. Soon they were being dressed and puffed with powder brushes.

“As long as you’re okay,” Gaku said, as a girl thrust a stack of notes into his hand.

Whenever Ryuu smiled, it was like cloud parting and the sun shining through. “I am.”

***

After the photo shoot, they were taken by car to their usual practice. It might have been another opportunity to talk if not for Tenn being in the seat next to Ryuu. The trip passed silently as Gaku held his hands tight in his lap.

Practice always helped him get his mind off one thing or another. Music and dancing allowed him to forget himself for a moment. 

“Tsunashi-san.” Manager Anesagi stepped forward. “We have talked about this before. Let’s try giving your performance a little more, you know, sex appeal?”

Ryuu blushed. “Ah, sorry, I don’t really know how to do it.”

“You know,” she waved her hand in the air trying to gesture to something intangible. “Don’t smile quite so much, use your eyes.” She turned to Gaku. “Yaotome-san, please show him.”

“Show him what?”

“Show him how you narrow your eyes that sultry way.”

“I don’t do anything special, that’s just how my face looks!”

Tenn, although not a part of this conversation, started to snicker behind his hand. “Allow me.” He stepped in front of Ryuu. “Lift your chin up, look down like this...”

Ryuu tried to mimic him. The two of them attempting to imitate human behavior at each other was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever seen.

***

Tenn was merciful enough to stay out of their business as far as their breaks went. As long as no one was holding him back, he couldn’t care less.

Still, he couldn’t find a moment alone with Ryuu before Anesagi or some assistant was all over them with questions about mundane crap.

“Look, do you just want to come over later?”

Ryuu stared back at him like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Don’t worry about dinner, I’ll feed you.”

Ryuu’s owlish expression only intensified. “O-okay... I will come over.”

He walked away in a daze. He hadn’t even talked to him about the kiss situation yet and it was already awkward.

It took Gaku way too long to figure out why Ryuu had been stunned. He slapped his own forehead. _I just asked him on a date._ A very private date, the kind where you’d expect to stay overnight.

He was surprised that Ryuu said yes, and added that to the things he needed to talk to him about.


	3. Shine

_I’m sorry I made it sound weird, I really just want to talk to you._

Ryuu read the message from Gaku wedged in between work emails and notifications from his family’s social media, pictures of his brothers and their dog. 

He clapped his hand over the screen in fear Anesagi would see it. He really needed to turn those off.

Ryuu texted back. _It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it that way._

Gaku never took very long to reply, like he typed the first thing that popped into his head. _I meant some of it._

Ryuu felt the back of his neck sweat. Which parts did he mean? 

“Ready to go?” Anesagi had her bag slung over one shoulder and was holding her car keys.

“Oh!” Ryuu turned the screen of his phone down and stammered as he tried to answer. “I-I don’t need a ride today; but thank you.”

“Do you have other plans?”

Ryuu nodded, so as to avoid having to say anything out loud. He felt as if the more words he had to say, the harder it was to tell a lie.

“You look nervous. It’s not a date, is it? That would look bad—“

“No, it’s not that!” He had to come up with something fast. “An old friend is in town and I want to take them out to dinner.”

Even though he was bad at lying, Anesagi hadn’t noticed. “Oh, that’s nice for you, I suppose.” She sighed. “Don’t have too much to drink.”

She left, and Ryuu was able to call a taxi for himself. 

***

Ryuu found the number of Gaku’s apartment and was buzzed in. An elevator ride up, and he was knocking on the door. He heard Gaku shouting from the other side “just come in, I’m cooking!”

He hesitantly opened the door.

Gaku’s place was smaller than his, but still pretty expensive from the looks of it. He had modern furniture, all black and silver. Not much hung on the walls to help Ryuu learn more about him.

He found Gaku cooking in his kitchen, in an absolute frenzy, darting between several pans and dishes. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just doing a lot at once. You can hang your coat over there, take your shoes off, I’ll be done really quick.”

Ryuu did as he said, but he wasn’t able to relax. He peeked into the kitchen again. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

Gaku looked up. “Can you cook?”

“Yeah, I love cooking.”

“I’m making ramen, and there’s a lot of parts, so just help me watch so nothing burns.”

Ryuu nodded and already spotted a pan with chicken in it that was going to start smoking it if wasn’t turned over. He washed his hands and then got to work.

“You didn’t have to cook something so complicated,” Ryuu said. 

“I like doing it.”

Same as he liked helping at the shop, Ryuu thought. He laughed. “That’s good to know. You look stressed, though.”

Gaku wiped some sweat off his brow. “I’m fine. You want a beer?”

“I really do, but it’s better if I don’t drink.”

“Right...” Gaku trailed off as if he’d just remembered why they were here. “Well, it’s ready, so sit down.”

Ryuu sat down at one of the stools around the kitchen‘s bar. Gaku put all the ingredients together just right and served it to him.

“It’s delicious.”

“Good. My folks would kill me if I messed up one of their broths.”

Once Gaku had calmed down and was sitting near him, Ryuu took a deep breath and asked. “Should we talk now?”

Gaku shook his head. “Enjoy dinner first. Sensitive subjects ruin the appetite.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Ryuu did enjoy the meal. It was well cooked, in spite of Gaku’s frantic running around. And now he was all cool again like that hadn’t happened. Those moments made Gaku even more endearing.

“I cooked all the time for my family,” Ryuu said. “Three brothers.”

“That sounds like a lot of work,” Gaku said. “But, I guess I’m kind of jealous.”

“You don’t have any siblings?”

“No, it’s a wonder I was even born if I’m honest. My parents hate each other.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

Gaku groaned. “Gah, I need to stop saying whatever I want. I didn’t mean to bring it up, it’s not important.”

“It’s okay.” Ryuu wanted to tell him that he really liked how much Gaku shared with him, but he couldn’t think of a way to express that without sounding weird. He looked for some way to get the conversation back to normal. “So why do you like to cook?”

“My mom’s side of the family has a heritage,” he said. “I like traditional food. And even traditional clothes and stuff, it makes me feel closer to them.”

Ryuu looked around the living room. “When I looked at your place, I thought everything seemed so modern.”

Gaku grinned a little. “Yeah, my aesthetic is more like this. I guess you could say I’m both.”

An idol and a soba shop worker in one. He seemed so self-satisfied about that. Ryuu couldn’t help but smile.

Gaku stood. “Okay, I think I stalled long enough. Done with your bowl?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Ryuu handed him his bowl and Gaku took it back into the kitchen, returning a second later with a cloth to wipe down the table. 

Ryuu thought, in order to make it easier for him to clean up, he’d move over to the couch.

Gaku finished and joined him, sinking into the other side. He left plenty of space between them. Lights were on bright. This definitely wasn’t a romantic situation in disguise. 

“I just want to apologize.”

Ryuu shook his head. “No, there’s no reason, we were both drunk.”

“I wasn’t as drunk as you were. I sobered up on the way home. I knew you were way more drunk than I was and I still—“

“Stop, please,” Ryuu said, trying to be succinct just in case this was a language problem. “You went home when I asked you to stay, that was responsible.”

“Still.” Gaku sighed. “I can’t just chalk it up to drunkenness.”

Ryuu but his lip for a moment. Finally, he found the courage to ask. “Does that mean you really wanted to?”

Gaku went wide-eyed and blushed as he whipped his head back to look at Ryuu. “I-I didn’t mean that either!”

He was so cute, Ryuu had to try hard not to laugh. “If you were sober and you still did it, then that means you meant to do it... right? Did I say that right?”

Gaku huffed in frustration. “You don’t have to talk all proper to me just because my dad said to lose your accent.”

“Ha Ha. Okay. In that case, I think Gaku was _shini_ cool last night.”

“Uh, I know I just said that it’s okay, but try to keep it to words I understand at least.”

“Super cool.”

“Oh.” He still seemed perplexed. “Why?”

“It seemed at first like you were going to help me gently.”

“Help you?”

“Yeah. Are you sure you weren’t drunk? Did you forget everything?”

“I wasn’t that drunk, but maybe I stressed out so much about it that I forgot exactly what I did...”

“You asked me if I like men, and I said I’m not sure, so you kissed me to find out.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose as if thinking about it was giving him a headache. “Did I really do something that lame?”

“It was cool! Gaku stood up and said ‘I’ll end up in your bed’ like a super ikemen character in a drama.”

Gaku covered his face with his hands. “Uhg. I’m glad you aren’t bothered by it, at least.”

“Are you?” Ryuu moved a little closer to him out of concern. He didn’t know why he was covering his face like that. Maybe he was ashamed. “Gaku, it’s my fault, too. Even though I was drunk, I remember a moment where I could have pushed you away, and I didn’t do it.”

“You were drunk.”

“But you weren’t wrong!”

Gaku peeked out from behind his hands. At least he wasn’t crying or anything, but maybe just embarrassed, judging by the deep blush on his face. 

Ryuu smiled warmly. “I feel like I should thank you.”

“Thank me? For that?”

“Yeah. You did help me, kind of.” 

Gaku’s color faded considerably as he calmed down. “Seriously?”

Ryuu could feel himself starting to blush now, too. “It’s always been weird for me. I like women enough, but I always felt... Ah, it’s hard to say.”

“Give yourself a minute, I want to hear it.”

“Thank you, Gaku.” Ryuu took a deep breath. “I think what I am trying to say is, I always feel like something might be wrong with me.”

“Wrong with you?” Gaku’s voice went raspy at that. “Who said that to you?”

“No, no, it wasn’t anyone!” He wondered if Gaku would fly off to fight someone in his honor if that was the case. “I just don’t feel those things a man is supposed to feel when they see a beautiful woman. I’ve never felt them for anyone.”

“That doesn’t mean—”

“But when you kissed me, I felt those things.” Ryuu realized he’d gotten excited and inched in on Gaku’s space again. He backed up. “Sorry. I mean. I figured you only did it because we were drinking. I know you don’t feel like that about me. But it was still important to me, just to experience it for a moment. So I wanted to thank you.”

Gaku stared off somewhere away from him, thinking.

Ryuu began to feel awkward. “Ah...” he mumbled, trying to fill the silence. “So, is it okay?”

“Yeah, it’s okay.” Gaku replied with that right away, probably for his sake, but he still seemed to be putting the rest of what he wanted to say together. 

Ryuu remembered how patient Gaku had been, and waited as quietly as he could. He couldn’t stop himself from tapping his fingers, though.

“I’m the opposite,” Gaku said, finally. “I feel that way so often, for so many different kinds of people. It’s kind of frustrating.”

“Huh... I always thought it must be wonderful to feel that way...”

“It sucks. Feeling like my heart is gonna burst every time I meet someone cute.”

Ryuu thought back to the time that he met Gaku. “Oh...”

“What?”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“Yeah, but you sighed ‘oh’ like you realized something.”

“Ah, I uh—“ he didn’t know how to say that. “I just remembered that time when you greeted my under the street lights. My heart was pumping so fast, I thought I thought it was because I was so nervous, but—“

“You thought I was beautiful.”

“Ah! H-how did you know that?”

“You told me when you were drunk, you dummy.”

“Oh...” Ryuu focused and could vaguely remember. “Oh, I did say that!”

“That’s why were in this stupid mess. That got me to thinking maybe you do like me.”

Ryuu stared at him blankly. “I think I do.”

“Huh?”

“I-I mean I got flustered when we met, a-and then every time you smiled at me in practice I felt... _special_ , and when we drank together and you leaned your head on my shoulder—uh, so these are ‘liking someone’ feelings?”

Gaku groaned and ran his hands through his hair. “We’re both idiots.”

“Is it really that easy to know?”

“If you’ve never felt that way before, I guess it wouldn’t be. But why me, of all people?”

Ryuu was honestly confused at that statement. “Why you...?”

“Yes, that’s what I just said.”

“Well, Gaku is, ah...”. Ryuu felt his whole body flush hot in embarrassment trying to explain it. “You’re very good looking.”

“But so are you.”

“Not the way you are!”

“Pft. Whatever.”

“But it isn’t just that Gaku is so handsome, but also that you are very kind. It’s easy to be around you.”

“That’s another thing that goes the same for you. Tenn and I would have ripped each other’s throats out without you.”

“I think you both understand each other well. It’s just your communication that needs work.”

“Communication. Huh.”

“Yes. So for that reason, I’ll tell you exactly how I felt that night, and how I feel now.”

“Okay, if you want to, I’ll listen.”


	4. Stars

“When I saw you under the lights that night, I thought you must be a celebrity.”

“Because of how I look?”

“Not just that. I don’t know. It’s as if I felt you must be important. Because to me, in that moment, you were somehow important, even though we hadn’t met.”

“I see. I think I get it. Like seeing a girl from across the room and it seems like a light is shining on just her.”

“Well yeah, but there actually was a light shining on you.”

Gaku laughed. “It’s just a metaphor.”

“Oh? All I know is, when you spoke to me, when you said my name for the first time, I felt so warm even though it was a snowy night.”

“Ah. Yeah, I remember. It was cold.”

“That’s how I felt. And I had never felt that way before.”

Gaku looked at him again, and instead of embarrassment or shame, there was a hint of mischief there. “Can I try something?”

Ryuu nodded, although he wasn’t sure what Gaku was going to do.

Gaku inched closer to him and brushed his hand gently along Ryuu’s forearm where his rolled back sleeve exposed his skin. “If I do something like this, does anything happen?”

He wondered if he should pull away, but he didn’t want it to stop. “That feels good,” Ryuu said.

“How does it feel?”

“Shivers down my back,” Ryuu said. “It makes me feel warm all over.”

“Ha.” Gaku smiled. “This is kind of fun. So what if I do this?” He moved his hand to Ryuu’s face and stroked his cheek with his palm. 

Ryuu couldn’t help but lean into his touch. “I like that.” But he wasn’t sure why this was happening. “You’re teasing me, aren’t you?”

“Not really,” Gaku said. “It’s kind of cute how you are experiencing this for the first time. And you liked kissing me, so I figured you would like this too.”

“Gaku...”

“When I first met you, I thought my dad picked you to be the group’s eye candy. I was kind of annoyed. But then I saw you dancing, and I knew.”

Ryuu was enjoying Gaku’s hand cupped gently against his face. He almost couldn’t follow what he was saying. “Knew what?”

“That Trigger was perfect. Dancing up there with you thrilled me more than even sex could.”

Ryuu swallowed hard. “More than that, really?”

“Yeah. Maybe that’s how I’ve managed to go without for so long.”

“You haven’t, uh...”

“Not since before Trigger, no.”

“And you feel this way for people a lot?”

Gaku huffed a laugh. “All the time.”

“No wonder you said it’s frustrating.”

Gaku moved his hand into Ryuu’s hair and smiled. It felt so good, both his fingers against his skin, and to have Gaku looking at him like that. The way his eyes were shining.

It made Ryuu feel special in that sort of way that he was just beginning to understand.

He leaned in and closed his eyes, hoping that he could feel that same way as last night again. Gaku answered him, even going so far as to use the hand in his hair to guide him closer.

It was even better without the cloud of drunkenness. He was able to feel and process every detail clear as day. Gaku’s lips were not as smooth as they appeared, they had a texture to them. He still tasted like dinner, not the most romantic thing, but a detail that enriched the moment all the same. The breath from his nose was warm against his face. 

Ryuu wondered if it would be okay to touch Gaku, too. He started by pressing his hand to Gaku’s cheek like Gaku had done.

Gaku hummed a sound against his lips, his voice as deep and sensual as ever. Ryuu shivered at the vibration of it.

Then Gaku’s lips weren’t on his mouth, and he wanted them back. But Gaku began to say something low and soft against his ear.

“Tell me to stop of you don’t like it.”

He felt Gaku’s hand at his waist. He flinched. Gaku pulled his hand away.

“You don’t have to stop.”

“But you jumped when I touched you.”

“It just tickles, that’s all.” That wasn’t completely the truth. He was surprised by how it felt, but he wasn’t afraid. 

He took a deep breath to steady himself as Gaku touched him again, slipping his fingers under the hem of his shirt. He forced himself to stay still even as Gaku’s fingers grazed the inside of his hip bone, just above the waistline of his pants.

Gaku’s hand glided over his stomach, pushing his shirt up. 

As Gaku’s hand grazed his skin, he could almost grasp what it was that Anesagi was always trying to get him to mimic. Like a spark. Tingling and bright.

“How does that feel?” Gaku’s fingers pushed up the center of his chest. He didn’t grope him, he didn’t grab handfuls of him. These light touches were for Ryuu’s sake, gently testing his boundaries. That itself made his head rush, thinking of how considerate Gaku was.

He forgot to answer him, and instead gave into the urge to kiss him again, pulling him closer by the back of his neck.

Gaku hummed a laugh into his lips as he kissed him, leaning him gently back against the armrest of the couch. Ryuu was glad for that, since he could barely hold himself up any longer.

He felt Gaku’s tongue flick at his lips. Without thinking, Ryuu opened his mouth. He had heard about kissing this way, but had never given much thought to how it would feel.

It was like a slow dance. No push or pull, just a slow sway. No purpose other than to feel each other close.

Gaku’s body pressed harder into his as they shifted position, both wanting to kiss deeper. It was too much and not enough somehow. Ryuu wanted more and more.

He clutched Gaku’s shoulder as his body peaked, and he broke their kiss with a grunt. It happened before he realized what it was. Gaku went in to kiss him again, unfazed by it. Ryuu stopped him, stammering and babbling. “Gaku, I—I—“

“Ryuu, calm down.”

Ryuu was still panting from the stimulation as well as his sudden distress. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think that would—“

Gaku cut him off with one more kiss. This one was less intense, and Ryuu was glad for that. “It’s okay, it happens.” He pulled away, relieving Ryuu of his weight and all that wonderful warmth that had been pressed up against him. He flashed him a smile. “Was it nice at least?”

“N-nice?” Ryuu covered his face. He had barely registered it happening, but now his pants were sticky, he could feel it. “I-I don’t know how to answer that...”

Gaku took his hands and tugged gently, urging him to show his face. Ryuu did, and found Gaku smiling at him. “It’s for the best if we stop here, anyway.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I was getting carried away. We should take a break before we do something we regret.”

At this point there was very little Ryuu thought he could possibly regret, as long as Gaku was smiling at him like that. “Would you regret it?”

Gaku sighed and rolled his shoulders. “I have a policy, that’s all. I don’t sleep with anyone outside of a relationship.”

“Like, a girlfriend?”

“Not specifically that. It could be a more modern arrangement. As long as I love that person, and they feel the same, and everything is on the table.”

“Oh, I understand.” Ryuu swallowed hard and shook his head to clear it. He knew that as strong as this thing he felt for Gaku, he couldn’t call it love, not yet. At least, not the kind of love Gaku was talking about. Romantic and special. Developed over time.

Gaku wanted sex to be special like that, and as Ryuu thought about it more, he began to feel the same way. 

“But I uh...” Gaku stood. “I could see myself with someone like you.”

Ryuu was so stunned by that statement that he sat frozen in silence as Gaku went to his room and came back with a pair of elastic waist trunks. He chuckled. “These will probably be like tighties on you, but I can’t let you go home in wet underwear. Just put your dirty ones in my hamper, it’s fine.”

Ryuu was touched by his thoughtfulness. He could see himself with someone like Gaku, too. “Thanks. It’s embarrassing...”

Gaku didn’t kiss him again. He was probably afraid, like Ryuu was, that if he did, he would never be able to leave. What he did was stand close to him and ruffle his hair in a way that felt more affectionate than it would have been a day ago. He let his fingers linger on his skin. “I’m not kicking you out, okay? You’re free to stay tonight, or any night. I’ll let you sleep in my bed.”

“No, no.” Ryuu smiled and tried to relieve his concerns. He couldn’t. Even if Gaku wasn’t there with him, to sleep in his bed would be too much. “It’s not too late for me to head home.”

“In that case, I’ll drive you.”

“I can get a taxi.”

“I’d prefer it,” Gaku said. “Maybe I don’t want to leave your company so soon, okay?”

Ryuu smiled. He was right. This would be an awkward way to end the night. He didn’t want to leave Gaku alone right away, either.

He went to the bathroom to change. While he was there, he splashed some water on his face for good measure.

When he returned, Gaku had freshened himself up a bit, too. He was putting his coat on.

“I’ve been wanting to show you my car anyway. I almost never get to drive it.”

And just like that, they slipped back into the casual familiarity that had led them to drinking the night before. That’s was what attracted Ryuu to Gaku in the first place, after all. The easiness of being near him.


	5. Flash

They spent the ride to Ryuu’s apartment without saying much, but it wasn’t a tense silence. It was the kind of quiet that set in when both were assured they didn’t have to say anything more.

At every stop light, Gaku would steal a glance over at him and smile, as if he was happy to find Ryuu still sitting beside him. Ryuu wished he could smile adoringly back at him, but he was too bashful to hold eye contact with Gaku for long.

When they approached the building, Gaku leaned over and gave him the same soft ruffle of the hair as before. 

Ryuu understood him. He didn’t want to do anything outwardly romantic or sexual; but just saying goodbye wouldn’t be enough. 

Ryuu would have to think long about what gesture would mean the same for him. As it was, he simply smiled and said goodnight.

Gaku drove away in the sleek sports car he was so proud of, leaving Ryuu in the balm of a cool night.

***

His footsteps echoed as he entered his much too big apartment. 

Gaku’s dinner had been a hearty serving, and he wouldn’t need to eat anything else before bed. All he needed to do was shower and change.

He stripped off the shorts Gaku had lent him. Even though they were clean when he put them on, he couldn’t shake the thought that something Gaku had worn so close to his body was now on him. Even though he knew Gaku wouldn’t want them back, he couldn’t bring himself to throw them out, and set them gently into the laundry instead.

The shower didn’t help rid him of the confusing thoughts. Now that he was alone again, it was hard to comprehend that any of his time with Gaku had really happened. 

After changing into pajamas, he grabbed a beer. It wasn’t like he could make a bad decision alone on his couch. But even the cool refreshment couldn’t clear his head.

He went to bed hoping that morning would find him calmer, but quickly realized that he wasn’t able to sleep. When he closed his eyes, he kept seeing Gaku’s lovely smile. 

He let his hand wander to the hem of his pants, the same place Gaku’s hand had been. Then lower, trying not to think to hard or be too aware of himself.

He’d never enjoyed this much. He could never seem to get out of his own head. But the flash of passion he’d experienced with Gaku left him needing. If he thought about him... 

His body reacted in a way it never had before. He thought about Gaku smiling at him. Gaku’s touch. Gaku’s kiss. The way he smelled and how his lips tasted. The little sound of pleasure against his lips when he pulled him close. How it vibrated against his mouth.

Little by little, he let his imagination wander beyond the scope of those things that had really happened. He let himself imagine what it might be like to be naked with Gaku, to lay in his bed with him. To feel that weight against him skin to skin. Gaku’s hand touching him instead of his own. 

When he came, it was something new, the likes of which he’d never felt. It washed over his entire body in waves, and left him glowing.

As good as it was, the afterglow receded faster than he would have liked, and he was left acutely aware of how alone he was in his big, empty, apartment.

At least he was soon asleep.


	6. Starlight

Gaku knew he was an idiot, but he couldn’t help it.

Whenever he had a crush, he felt lighter. It made the day exciting. Someone to smile with, someone to tease a little. Something to look forward to. 

His thoughts began to wander to romantic things. Where would Ryuu like to go with him? What could he get him as a gift? What would he say to him the next time they were alone? 

He had never done this with a guy before, and he didn’t know anyone to ask about it, either. What kind of dates would a guy like to be taken on? Should he let Ryuu take him somewhere and treat him, instead? 

Gaku knew he had a tendency to get wrapped up in this stuff. He was hopeless, and willing to admit it. 

At practice, he greeted Tenn with a cheerful salute. “Morning, sunshine.”

Tenn balked at him. “What’s gotten into you?”

Gaku laughed. “Just love for our fans, I guess.”

Those cat-like wine-colored eyes narrowed at him. “Is that all, really?”

“You jealous or something?” He felt a little cocky, and flicked the longer end of Tenn’s bangs. “I’ve got plenty of love for my fellow Trigger members, too.”

“Oh, I’ll bet you do.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Tenn raised his hand like he was about to go into a lecture, it before he could, Ryuu came in.

He smiled sheepishly at Gaku. Gaku grinned back. “Good morning!”

Tenn had to have known it right then and there. “A good morning, indeed.”

“What are you getting at?”

Tenn rolled his eyes. “You two are adults. Just don’t let this get in the way of work, I hope you know what that means.”

“Sorry, Tenn,” Ryuu said. “I promise I will focus today, and do my best.”

“We’ll see.”

***

Ryuu couldn’t help but feel anxious that day. What if he’d misread everything somehow? What if Gaku changed his mind?

But Gaku was even more energetic than usual, smiling and laughing. Not just at him, but with Tenn as well. Tenn seemed like he almost didn’t know what to do when Gaku wasn’t being antagonistic towards him.

It would be giving himself too much credit to think that maybe Gaku was so happy because of him. Still, it was enough to reassure him that everything was just as okay as if had been at the end of the night.

***

After work was done and they’d washed and changed, Gaku walked over to Ryuu in the lobby. 

“Do you want to go out somewhere together?”

Ryuu blinked back at him. “Like, to dinner?”

“Sure. Do you know a good place?”

Ryuu opened his mouth to answer, but that’s when Anesagi turned the corner. “Ready to go, Ryuu?”

“Ah—“. Ryuu began to stammer, not sure how to back out of their usual carpool agreement in a way that wasn’t suspicious.

Gaku opened his mouth to interject, but to both their surprise, it was Tenn who spoke next. He approached them from the other side of the room. “Anesagi-san, I need a ride home today.”

“What happened to your ride?”

“Kujo-san is busy, and our personal driver had an emergency.”

Anesagi groaned. “You and Ryuu live on opposite ends of the city, I’ll be driving for hours.”

“Those two are adults,” Tenn said. “Just drive me, and let them find their own way home.”

Gaku huffed a laugh and shrugged his shoulders. “I can drive Ryuu.”

“Might as well get some use out of that ridiculous car of yours,” Tenn said back. “Who drives a car in this city, anyway?”

“You’d understand if you weren’t such a kid.”

“Now, now,” Ryuu said, and put a hand on Gaku’s shoulder. “It works out fine, so we should go.”

Gaku looked around himself like he’d just understood what was happening. “Right. Seeya tomorrow, Tenn.”

“Thank you for the favor, Gaku,” Anesagi said. “You’re saving me a lot of trouble.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Goodnight.” Tenn said that sweetly, and as he followed Anesagi he said something under his breath and out of her earshot: “Don’t have too much fun.” 

Once they were gone, Gaku sighed. “For someone who says they’re only here for work, he sure does meddle, doesn’t he?”

Ryuu smiled. “He likes us.”

“If you say so.”

***

As they made their way to the car garage on the corner, Gaku had to notice how cute Ryuu was being. He was bashful and followed behind him like he wasn’t sure where to walk.

“So, do you know where we should eat?”

Ryuu perked up, like this was a question that made him much more comfortable. “I found a place that serves Okinawa style food,” he said. “Oh, but we can’t drink tonight. It’s really not the same if we can’t drink.”

They turned the corner into the entrance to the garage. Gaku would have liked to take his hand at this point, but they were still out in the open, and that would be bad for everyone. He wasn’t about to let Tenn’s rare moment of good nature go to waste by screwing up.

So instead, he walked close enough that their shoulders brushed together. It was late spring, but winter seemed to want to stick around this year. Gaku wondered if Ryuu was cold, even in his thick coat.

“It’s over here,” he said, and clicked the key fob. Ryuu saw his tail lights flash and knew where they were going.

Once they were comfortably inside the car, he relaxed a little. His body wasn’t as sore as it used to get after practices. He was used to it by now. Still, after a long day of practice, it was unavoidable. 

“Well, should we leave Okinawa for another day, then? This weekend we could drink all we want.”

“Hm, yeah that sounds better. But where should we go tonight?”

“You cold?”

Ryuu shook his head. “It’s not that bad tonight, and I remembered to bring a scarf this time.”

“Then what do you think about getting street food and sitting around in the park?”

Ryuu smiled. His eyes looked away as he buckled his seatbelt. “That sounds like a real date like a real couple would have.”

“Eh,” Gaku started to feel heat in his face again. “Well, that’s because it is.” 

Ryuu looked back at him briefly before his eyes flit away again. “It sounds good, then.”

“There’s a park near your place that has some great food stands,” he said. “Have you been there before?”

“Kind of embarrassing but, even though it’s been half a year, I haven’t gotten to see very much, even close to my home.”

Gaku started the car and looked over his shoulder to back out. This allowed him to put his hand on the back of Ryuu’s chair, still not really touching him, but closer. “I’ve lived in this city my whole life, so just ask me where anything is and I’ll take you there.”

Ryuu smiled brightly at him in response to that. 

Gaku had to admit again that he was a hopeless kind of guy, because whenever Ryuu smiled like that, he couldn’t help but think the world was a little more beautiful.

***

Every moment he was alone with Gaku like this felt surreal. 

They sat on a bench in the park eating their stuffed pan and skewers with cans of soda from a vending machine because they both agreed drinking was a bad idea on a night before work.

In spite of his elegant looks and his expensive clothes, Gaku barely used his napkin. He ended up with a streak of minced meat stuck to his cheek. 

Ryuu wished he was bold enough to kiss it away like the cool love interest always did in dramas, but he settled for wiping it with his thumb. Gaku laughed and went on chatting about work.

“Yeah, that kick is hard to pull off singing right on the next verse, but I think it’s that kind of big move that people can see from the rafters, I think it’s worth it.”

“I don’t have a problem with it, but I always have to make sure my jump isn’t higher and my kick isn’t going too much farther than the two of you, because I’m taller.”

He laughed again. “Tenn should jump higher. He wants to be perfect after all.”

“Don’t challenge him, he’d probably try it.”

Gaku finished his food and licked his fingers. He looked up at Ryuu and they were silent together for a moment.

“You seem kind of tense, is everything okay?”

Ryuu sighed. He was trying to fight it, trying to play it cool, but of course Gaku could tell. “What’s a good word for how I feel?” He looked up at the sparkling buildings in the nigh sky. “It isn’t just being with you. It’s everything. Living here in the city, being a performer for a huge company, knowing that soon millions of people will be watching us—.l”

“Overwhelmed?” 

Ryuu wasn’t sure it was the right word. “Hm, maybe that’s it, but not in a bad way. It’ more like, I almost can’t believe this is real. Like everything is made of glass and it could shatter at any moment, and I’d be back at home just fishing with my dad.”

“Do you want to go back there?”

“I think about it sometimes. I keep saying I can’t go back because I have to earn money for my family. But maybe that’s my excuse, because I want to follow my dreams.”

Gaku stood and stretched his arms over his head. “Hm, well that gives me an idea of where we should go tomorrow.”

Ryuu blinked up at him. “You want to go out again tomorrow?”

He was looking up at the same skyline. “Yeah. I want to show you my grandad’s place. Then I think you’ll see, that I’m pretty much the same.”

Ryuu finished his food and stood to join him. “I’d be honored to see your special place.”

“It’s not a ‘special place’ you weirdo, it’s just a soba shop.”

“Still, I’d be really happy.”

Gaku frowned until his face was turning red. It was a little chilly, but not enough to explain his blush away. “Man, it’s so late already. Work barely leaves any time.”

He was being so endearing all on the sudden that Ryuu had to smile. “Well, good thing for us, we will see each other first thing tomorrow.”

“You’re always looking on the bright side.”

***

They walked back to the car and Gaku drove Ryuu to his apartment building.

“You don’t have to park, I can get out here.”

Gaku wanted to argue, because he wanted at least a moment in private with Ryuu. Even though this was a date, he hadn’t had the opportunity to kiss him, or even to hold his hand. But he knew it wouldn’t work because it would take forever, and they had to get up early, and if he went upstairs into Ryuu’s place, he wouldn’t want to leave.

“Okay, but lean over here for a second.”

Ryuu leaned in ear first as if he thought Gaku wanted to tell him a secret, and that in itself was kinda cute.

He swept his fingers under Ryuu’s chin to tilt his head up enough so that he could give him a kiss, a quick one, nothing that should have gotten either of them hot and bothered.

But, it did. Even though they’d been making out on his couch about twenty four hours earlier, this kiss stolen in the seat of his car felt as exciting as the first one.

Ryuu stared back at him with a blush on his face.

“Have a good night,” Gaku said, reassuring himself that he was going to leave, that he was going to let Ryuu go get a good night’s sleep. That he wasn’t going to lean in and kiss him again.

“Goodnight!”

Ryuu pecked him on his cheek and got out of the car before Gaku could react. He didn’t look back at him until he reached the door and gave him a little wave.

Gaku waved back and waited patiently until Ryuu was safely inside the building. Then he put the car back into drive and started the trip home.


	7. Easy Breezy

The next day they weren’t able to go out again after all. Even though their debut was a few months away, they were already being booked for costume fittings, rehearsals, filming, and photo shoots related to their first tour that would begin shortly after the launch.

Ryuu had to settle for the ride home, a brief twenty minutes in Gaku’s car.

Then they’d see each other at work again.

“Ryuu?”

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Tenn from his seat on the training room bench. “Gosh I’m sorry, is break over already?”

“No, I’m just making sure you’re okay.”

“Really?”

Tenn frowned. “It’s not _that_ out of character for me to show a little concern for my coworkers, is it?”

“Of course not, but it does make me especially happy.” 

The frown softened, but Tenn still sighed in dismay. “You’re so agreeable to everything.”

“I like it when we can all get along.”

“But you aren’t just ‘going along’ with that person, are you?”

“With Gaku, you mean?”

“Shh, we are still at work, you know.”

“Ah, right.” Ryuu smiled. Tenn was still trying to protect him. “That person is very kind to me, so you don’t need to worry.”

Tenn looked relieved at that. “Your dancing and expressions have been looking sharp this week.”

“Do you think so?”

Tenn hummed affirmatively. “If it’s beneficial, then I say pursue whatever it is. Just be careful. Come to me first if there is any trouble.”

“Wow, Tenn, that’s so nice.”

“It’s not a kindness. If you go to anyone else, it could risk a scandal.”

Even though Tenn was frowning, Ryuu could see a little bit of a blush on his face. The pout he made when he was embarrassed was a little different from his typical scowl.

“Either way, thank you for looking out for me. You know that you can tell me anything that might bother you, too.”

Tenn shook his head. “That’s not the way I meant it.” Then he walked away with his nose turned up.

***

Gaku hung his head as he faced Ryuu for the third time this week to apologize, because he still couldn’t make their schedules work.

“It’s not your fault,” Ryuu said, and gave him a rub on his shoulder. He had taken to doing that since they never had enough privacy. Gaku thought it was kind of awkward, but that’s what made it cute in its own way.

“That’s not why I’m frustrated,” Gaku said. “I really want to see you again.”

“We see each other all the time.”

“I know.” Gaku couldn’t say what he really meant, not in the dressing room at Yaotome-pro. He wanted to be alone with Ryuu again. He wanted to keep exploring whatever this thing was between them. 

“We have a day off next week, so why don’t we stop stressing about making the time, and just agree to do it then?”

Gaku sighed. “Man, that’s a whole week from tomorrow.”

“I’ll work even harder knowing that I have something to look forward to.”

“I suppose it can’t be helped.” He sighed again. While he appreciated Ryuu’s way of spinning anything to the positive, waiting was frustrating to no end. “This job isn’t easy.”

Ryuu smiled so brightly that it could blind a man. “But I love this job!”

He couldn’t be bitter or anxious when Ryuu was so happy. “Yeah, I do too.”

Soon they were back to work, and he couldn’t begrudge a minute of it.

***

Finally the last day before their day off had come, and Ryuu was getting a little nervous.

Their first date had happened before he really had a chance to understand what was going on, so he hadn’t had very long to get nervous over it. This time, the buildup was over a whole week.

Even more, it was likely he’d meet Gaku’s family. 

He waited in the lobby for Gaku to finish up and join him. Soon Gaku emerged. Ryuu was relieved to see that he was wearing casual clothes, a shirt with a v-neck under a leather jacket and some jeans. 

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Ryuu smiled, trying to hide any anxiety that might show with a big smile.

Gaku smiled back at him. Ryuu thought, if his smile could make Gaku happy like that after a long week of hard work, then he’d always smile no matter what.

“Come on then,” he said, and waited for Ryuu to stand up and follow him.

They made their way outside and to the parking garage. It was still daylight out this time, and the weather was getting warmer.

Once they were seated in Gaku’s car, Gaku turned to him. “Are you nervous?”

“No,” Ryuu said. He was bad at lying. “I mean, can you tell?”

Gaku laughed. “Relax, it’s just a soba bowl shop.”

“But your mother and your grandfather will be there.”

Gaku started the car and waited until he had safety turned out onto the main road before he answered. “They’ll be there, yeah, but not taking you there so I can announce I’m dating you to my whole family or anything.”

“Should they not know?”

“We’ve barely been on a date together, so they don’t need to know.”

“Oh, okay. I can say you’re my friend.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. It’s not like I’m afraid to tell them.” He sighed. “I just didn’t think about the whole family thing. The reason I wanted to take you there is so that you can see me for what I’m really like.”

“Are you different at work?”

“No, not really. But I’m not an idol all the time. I’m just a normal guy.”

Ryuu wasn’t sure he could ever believe that Gaku was just a mundane and normal person. “Ah, well that makes me happy. I won’t bring it up, just so that things can be simple for now.”

Gaku pointed his finger in the air. “Yeah there you go, that’s what I meant. Let’s just take it slow. Easy breezy.”

“Easy breezy...”

“Yeah.” They came to a stop light. Gaku flashed him a grin. “Now, since you get to see me at the soba shop, you know I have to see how you handle a boat someday.” 

“Ah, I would love it! If only we had enough free time to visit my hometown.”

“Someday. No rush.”

Ryuu relaxed at the thought of that. “Yeah, someday.”

***

Yamamura Soba was deep in the city and had that classic hole-in-the-wall charm. The decor was rustic and traditional, like a portal into another world away from the city streets.

They were greeted by a middle aged woman who didn’t resemble Gaku too much in physical appearance, but something about how she carried herself made Ryuu think that it must be Gaku’s mother. She was wearing a very plain komon with short sleeves that seemed to have seen a lot of work.

“I can’t believe Sosuke found a boy even taller than Gaku,” she said in that blunt way that Gaku often spoke. “Watch your head at the door.”

“Mom, at least introduce yourself, damn.”

“Can’t you see I’m busy?”

Ryuu followed Gaku inside and laughed softly. “No, no, don’t mind me. I’m Ryuu Tsunashi, Gaku and I are partners at work.”

“Well at least you’re polite. You can call me Yamamura-san, I’m divorced from that big shot, you know. What’s that accent by the way?”

“I’m from Okinawa.”

“I thought so! Well, sit down, have a bowl on the house, we will make a city boy out of you soon enough.”

She disappeared into the kitchen just as abruptly as she had greeted them. Ryuu looked at Gaku. He just shrugged.

“Sorry, my folks are both kind of like that now that I think about it. But my mom at least is a kind woman.”

“It’s a little refreshing,” Ryuu said. “I don’t have to worry about what they might be thinking.”

“Oh, for sure, they’ll let you know what on their minds, it’s about the only thing they ever had in common.”

Gaku led him to a seat at the bar. Ryuu’s legs almost didn’t fit underneath, but neither did Gaku’s. He wondered idly if Tenn were here if he’d fit just right.

“All right, lets have some drinks to get the appetite going.”

“Can’t wait, I’ve been looking forward to it all week.”

“You have to drink the house sake before the noodles,” Gaku went on, getting more excited with each soba tip he dispensed. “And since you are a big guy with a big appetite, let’s get some snacks first, that way we are in exactly the right frame of mind when the soba comes.”

“You really put a lot of thought into it, huh?”

“Of course. I will show you all the ways of true Tokyo city folk.”

“I didn’t know there was so much ceremony to it!”

Gaku seemed so proud to order for him what he deemed the best kind of soba for an entry level soba appreciator. Ryuu allowed him to go on without interrupting.

“Okay first taste, no sauce or broth. You have to appreciate the plain soba. My grandfather makes it all by hand, you know.”

“Do you make it sometimes?”

“I am learning, but it takes many years to master it. The soba is so delicate because it hasn’t got the gluten that other noodles do. It’s buckwheat. If you make one wrong move, it’ll crumble.”

“I wish you would show me sometime.”

“Maybe I will.”

Ryuu took a bite. He didn’t know what to expect. Soba was a common dish in most of Japan, and he’d had it on many occasions before. But Gaku wasn’t wrong, there was something different about this very special soba.

“Oh, and don’t bite the noodles, that’s bad form.” He pulled one of the long noodles out with his chopsticks. “Here, it’s okay to slurp it, but make sure it all gets in your mouth, like this.” He proceeded to eat the entire length of noodle in one go.

Ryuu laughed at the slurp sound he made. “So this is what you mean by a different side of you,” he said. “You are awfully cute sometimes, Gaku.”

Gaku choked at that and nearly spit out the noodle he was trying so hard to finish without biting. His face turned completely red.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to embarrass you so much. I’m sure I only said that because of the sake.”

Gaku sipped some of his broth to clear his throat and then reached again for the sake bottle to pour some more for both of them. “Come on, you could at least call me sexy, right?”

“Of course you are, but you’re also cute.”

“Well, I guess I should take it as a compliment from Mister Eroero Beast.”

Then it was Ryuu’s turn to blush. “I really don’t know why I am the one who was chosen to be the sexy one when you—and even Tenn, I just...”

Gaku was still red and it wasn’t just from embarrassment, he was already drunk. “Come _on_ ,” he said, slurring the last syllable and slapping Ryuu on the back. “All that muscle can’t have happened by accident.”

“I worked out a lot so that I could be strong enough to help my dad,” he said. “And I started dancing because, well, it’s fun. I feel like singing and dancing are in my soul.”

“Hm...”. Gaku stared into his bowl for a moment. “I started dancing because...”

When he didn’t continue, Ryuu began to wonder why it might be hard for him to talk about. “Have you ever thought about it?”

“I really didn’t want anything to do with my dad’s business at first, but he kept pushing me. In spite of myself, and how much I wanted to resist it, I really enjoyed singing and dancing. I liked performing, and being a spectacle in front of an audience.”

“You have a beautiful voice. It would be a shame if you didn’t sing.”

“Ha, yeah, sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve it. With how hard Tenn works to keep up with me. I’m sure that’s why he’s bitter towards me.”

“Tenn’s feelings are complicated, but he doesn’t dislike you.”

“I wouldn’t blame him if he did. I started working towards becoming an idol just a few years ago, and I got a lucky break because my dad happens to own the company. Tenn has been working hard his entire life, he never even went to high school.”

“Look at it this way instead. Maybe the gods know you’ll be a great idol that inspires people all around the world, and that’s why you were born as the son to a man like Yaotome-san.”

“That’s one hell of a monkey’s paw wish if it’s my dad, though.”

“Whatever it is, I was able to meet you because of it.”

Gaku’s smile was a lot softer and open-hearted thanks to the amount of sake he had consumed. “You’re right...”

Before long, Yamamura-san stopped by again and scolded her son for drinking so much at his age, still so young. Why couldn’t he hold his liquor like his friend? Ryuu wished he deserved that praise, but the only reason he was drinking less that night was because he didn’t want to end up dragged home by Gaku again.

All the same, she agreed to move his car away from the street for him so it wouldn’t be towed away. Then she asked Ryuu if he would take him home.

***

Walking down the street together with Gaku leaning onto Ryuu was much more comfortable than the other way around. 

Ryuu had only let himself get silly drunk, not can’t-walk drunk. Gaku, on the other hand, was might-not-remember-this-tomorrow drunk.

“Your house sake is a lot stronger than the shelf stuff, huh?”

Gaku groaned as he shuffled along with half his weight slung over Ryuu’s shoulder. “I always forget about that...” 

“Thanks for taking me to Yamamura.” 

“Did you like it?”

“It was really good, and you were right. I learned so much more about Gaku, the real person.”

Gaku laughed drunkenly until he was giggling. “I’m cool and sexy, right?”

“Yeah, shini shini cool and sexy.”

***

Gaku’s apartment opened by keycard, which was a lot more convenient for Ryuu than trying to figure out his locks

Inside, he found the place much less tidy and polished than he had the first time. They’d been working for long hours with no break for over a week now, so it came as no surprise. Ryuu didn’t mind the stack of plates in the sink or the overflowing laundry. Various coats and jackets were draped over the back of his couch, as if he’d been cycling through them as the weather changed.

Gaku didn’t seem aware of the mess. “Are you gonna stay here tonight?”

“Uh, I probably shouldn’t...”

“Come _on_ ,” he said, in the same egging way as he had before. “I’m too drunk to pull any moves on you.”

“I believe you,” Ryuu said with a laugh. Gaku could hardly stand up. “But, why is it you want me to stay if it’s not that kind of thing?”

Gaku slumped into him and let his head rest on Ryuu’s shoulder. Ryuu held him to stop him from stumbling, and Gaku took that as an invitation to curl up into his embrace. “Do I need a reason? Can’t I just like being around you?”

“Of course, I—“

Gaku nuzzled him. “Shut up, I’m sleepy.”

Ryuu sighed and gave in. He couldn’t resist this act. “You’re being kind of cute again, Gaku.” 

Gaku didn’t respond to that, he just stood there letting Ryuu hold him. Ryuu combed his fingers through Gaku’s hair, massaging his head. Gaku had showered and washed his hair after work, leaving his hair as soft and silver like undyed silk.

He’d have liked to stay that way for a while, but Gaku was fading away. He slipped and Ryuu had to shift his weight to hold him up.

“Okay, okay. Just let me take care of you. Take that jacket off, all right?”

He helped Gaku slip out of his jacket and his shoes. Gaku stumbled along to his bedroom, where he struggled with his belt and the button of his pants.

Ryuu began to panic thinking he was going to strip naked. “G-Gaku! Let me step out if you want to change.”

“But we change together at work.”

“That’s a different thing—“ how to explain why? “B-because this is your bedroom...”

Gaku laughed as he looked around as if realizing that. “Oh yeah.”

He left his undershirt and his boxers on and dropped. The bed shook under his weight as he crashed into it.

Ryuu sat at the edge of the mattress and tugged the blanket out from under him. “Cover up, it’s still chilly at night.” He rubbed Gaku’s back through the blanket.

Gaku rolled over and looked up at him, eyes narrowed in drunken mischief. “You should keep me warm.”

“What? No, that’s—“

Gaku clutched his arm and pulled him down into the bed before he could figure out how to protest it, or if he even wanted to.

He felt like he should have to shower first before sharing Gaku’s bed. He was still wearing his clothes that he’d been out on the street in. He hadn’t even brushed his teeth.

But Gaku was so happy to curl up next to him. He kept a tight hold on his arm as he sank into the pillow next to him and closed his eyes. Ryuu could feel Gaku’s chest expand and release in a blissful sigh.

Gaku Yaotome laid next to him, a version of him that wasn’t a cool and sexy idol, or a simple everyman soba shop worker. A lonely and vulnerable man who wanted to be close to him. 

He rolled into his side so that he could stroke Gaku’s hair until he fell asleep.


	8. Morning Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the Trigger Happy shorts, then part of this scenario may feel similar to that. I just took my own ideas lol

Gaku was too drunk to be ashamed of how much he was basking in Ryuu’s affection, like a cat that had finally found the perfect sunbeam.

 _I’m not imagining this, right?_ he kept thinking. _I feel so good right now and it isn’t just the booze._

It was the same heady rush as when he adrenaline kicked in after a workout. Or maybe like the afterglow of an orgasm, but letting that thought into his head cheapened it. It wasn’t a sex thing. He was attracted to Ryuu, and it did feel really good. So maybe it wasn’t _not_ that, but he was too drunk to think about it.

He wanted to hold onto the feeling of Ryuu’s hand in his hair as long as he could, even though his head was foggy and the bed beneath him was soft, begging him to sleep.

Broken thoughts stirred until he couldn’t tell one from the other. He fell, gently as a feather, into such a deep sleep that even his alarm didn’t wake him.

What did wake him was the hangover. He woke like a bowling ball hitting the ground.

He forced himself into an upright position that made his head throb even harder. _Was I so drunk I couldn’t even change my clothes?_

The second thing that occurred to him was that Ryuu wasn’t there. The space next to him was empty. Did he leave? How much of that night did Gaku dream up?

“Headache? I thought so.”

Ryuu stood there, freshly showered and with wet hair, wearing one of Gaku’s robes and holding out some kind of concoction in a glass. 

The robe was not quite his size. It closed at the waist just fine, but it left his chest on display. Not that Gaku hadn’t seen that before. Ryuu’s stage costumes all had open top designs. But in this setting, in his bedroom, it was uniquely distracting.

He made himself look at the window. The sky was dim and he wasn’t sure what time it was. “How drunk was I?”

The smile Ryuu gave him would have been a nice thing to wake up to if not for his head pounding. “More than a little bit.”

Gaku took the glass and sniffed. It smelled of tomato. “Hangover remedy?”

“Yep, my dad’s special recipe.”

The advice Ryuu quoted from his father had never been wrong before, so Gaku downed the glass. It wasn’t a plain Bloody Mary, there was something sweet in there to balance it out. He looked down at the empty glass. “Was there booze in that?”

“Just a drop. Hair of the dog that bit you.”

“That nasty dog bit me right in the ass, all right.”

Ryuu laughed. A moment passed where Gaku was simply enjoying the sound, and didn’t mind that it was at his own expense. Then Ryuu looked down at himself and took on a more bashful expression. “I hope you don’t mind that I borrowed your robe. I didn’t bring an extra set of clothes.”

Once the headache diminished a little bit thanks to the family remedy, Gaku focused and could hear his laundry machine running. That explained where Ryuu’s clothes were. So at least nobody got naked last night.

“Sorry,” he said. “I don’t know how I lost track of how much I was drinking.”

“It’s okay. It was fun having my turn to take care of you.”

“Oh yeah?” Gaku snickered at that sentiment. “Well I’d rather us both be on the same level of drunkenness next time. Like, a comfortable level of drunk.”

“Then we should maybe spend the night inside next time we hang out, and I’ll cook for you.”

Gaku’s stomach grumbled loudly at that moment.

Ryuu laughed. “Actually, I’ll cook for you right now.”

He wished he could argue, but his head was still pounding. If left to his own devices, he’d probably just lay in bed miserable. “There’s some miso soup base in the fridge.”

His compliance made Ryuu smile even brighter. “Okay, I’ll make miso soup and eggs over rice.”

Gaku’s stomach grumbled again because that sounded really good. The basics. Just what he needed to soak up a hangover.

“All right, I’ll try to shower real quick while you’re cooking.”

Gaku managed to stand up without falling over, so he figured he could survive a shower. 

He went to his drawers to find a set of comfortable clothes to lounge around in. That’s what he wanted to do today, and he hoped Ryuu was up for doing that with him.

“You don’t have to walk around in just a robe you know,” he said, just before Ryuu was about to return to the kitchen. “You can borrow some of my clothes. They might be a little tight on you, but just take some sweats. I usually buy them kind of loose anyway.”

“Are you sure?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? It’s a lot more scandalous for you to be walking around almost naked, you know.”

Ryuu blushed at that. “A-all right...”

Gaku figured it would be asking too much for him to dig through Gaku’s clothes and find something to wear, so he picked out some clothes for a Ryuu, the largest t-shirt and sweatpants he had.

“Oh yeah, and I still have these.” Gaku pulled out the pair of Ryuu’s underwear that he’d washed and stuffed into the back of a drawer. He chuckled. “I didn’t mean to keep them, but I couldn’t exactly give them back to you at work, huh?”

Ryuu’s face turned deep red and he began to wave his hands frantically. “Y-you shouldn’t have kept them!”

“Eh?” Gaku was too hungover to understand what the problem was. He held the underwear up and gave the elastic band a stretch. “But they look brand new.”

“They were, uh, _dirty_...”

“Ha, well I kinda forgot I even had them and chucked the whole laundry bin in the washer.” He looked up absently, trying to remember. “Man, it’s been almost a week since I did any laundry, sorry my place is such a wreck.”

“Y-you should go shower,” Ryuu said. He was still flustered. It would be cute if not for the lingering suspicion Gaku had that maybe he’d made him uncomfortable.

“You can get dressed here while I’m showering.”

Ryuu nodded.

Gaku passed by him and went to the bathroom. He didn’t turn the light on, afraid that the bright ring around his mirror and the overhead panel would blind him in his state. Instead, he saw by the light of a small frosted window. 

It looked kind of foggy outside like it might rain. 

Gaku had an instant reaction to dislike inclement weather, as it so often messed with their shooting schedule, but after a second thought, something occurred to him.

A rainy day, cool and peaceful—an excuse not to go anywhere. 

***

Ryuu took a deep breath and took off the robe.

For a moment it occurred to him that he was naked in Gaku’s room. He tried not to give that any special connotation in his mind, but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about how he’d fantasized about it.

The thought of Gaku running his soiled underwear in the same load as his regular clothes was embarrassing enough to snap him out of any sort of self indulgent thought.

He quickly put the clothes on.

He already smelled like Gaku because he had borrowed his hair products and his body wash in the shower. Now even more so, because these clothes had the scent of Gaku’s laundry detergent. When he looked in Gaku’s mirror, he saw himself wearing Gaku’s typical gray and black colors.

The shirt fit him like any normal shirt, although he figured for Gaku that it was supposed to be loose. The sweats were fine since they had a drawstring waist, but the legs were short on him by a few inches, barely making it to his ankles.

That was okay. He wasn’t going to run today, anyway. He needed to cook breakfast. If he focused on breakfast then he wouldn’t think about things like how Gaku’s clothes smelled.

***

Gaku must have found some relief from his hangover in the shower, because he didn’t come out until Ryuu was almost done cooking.

Ryuu put a pot of coffee on too, but he was sure that Gaku would want to drink some plain water first.

Somehow Gaku came out of his shower looking like a movie star in spite of his hangover. His hair was still damp and it was aesthetically unkempt, pushed back on one side.

He looked around the living room. “Did you clean up in here?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, was that too much?”

Gaku sighed. “You shouldn’t have, but not because I mind it or anything.” Gaku sat at the kitchen bar and began to down the glass of water Ryuu poured for him. “It’s your day off, so you should relax, too. You don’t need to clean up after me when you’re in my house. You’re already cooking, and that’s too much.”

“You made dinner for me once, and you took me out.” Ryuu slid the runny egg on top of Gaku’s bowl of rice and passed out to him across the bar. “You took me twice already.”

“I guess you’re right.” Gaku looked like he was considering that as he splashed a little sauce on top of the rice. Ryuu slid the bowl of soup to him, and he took a sip of it too before going on. “Should I let you take me some place?”

“Yes!” Ryuu chuckled and wiped the counter with a cloth where a little soup had spilled. “But not today, it’s about time we had a lazy day.”

“I was hoping you’d say something like that,” Gaku said between bites. “What do you like to do on chill off days?”

Ryuu grabbed a bowl of food for himself. “I watch dramas sometimes. Or movies where they sing and dance, those are fun. Or maybe if there’s a game on, I’ll watch some sports.”

“So you don’t spend all your off time at the gym, huh?”

“Well, I run for ten miles in the morning in most days. That’s why I’m not having any rice, since I’m not going to burn as much calories today.”

Gaku balked. “I was kidding, but you’re serious, huh?”

“It’s important not to diet or work out so much that you can never let up,” Ryuu said. “I do work out a lot, but not every single day.”

Gaku’s expression went distant as he poured his soup right into the rice. After teaching Ryuu about all the finer points of Soba, he didn’t seem to care about etiquette today.

“I wonder if Tenn even took today off.”

Ryuu sighed. “I worry about him.”

“I’ll text him later,” Gaku said and forced a smile to banish any worrisome thoughts. “I feel a lot better now, thanks for the food.”

“Your bowl is empty already?” 

“Yeah, well it was good.” He stood and walked his bowl to the sink. While he was there, he poured fresh coffee into a mug. The first sip put a grin on his face. “You made the coffee well, too.”

“Maybe I should be working at a restaurant?”

“Pfft. After last night, my mom would be ready to hire you. You’d bring in all the tired business ladies getting off from work.”

Ryuu tried not to let a blush show on his face. Whenever Gaku complimented him, even indirectly, he felt himself heat up. 

“Want a beer?” Gaku offered him a cold bottle from the fridge. “We don’t have anywhere to be.”

“As long as it’s not too strong. You know I’m a lightweight.”

“It’s not too bad.”

Ryuu took the bottle and cracked it. He had to admit that the flavor went well with the eggs he was eating.

Gaku walked into his living room. “Let’s see if we’ve got some dramas,” he muttered as he turned on the TV.

“You don’t have to watch a drama for my sake. I like other things, too.”

Gaku had already loaded his video history which showed several shows partially watched. His tastes were too eclectic to pin down what they were at just a glance, but Ryuu saw a few things he recognized.

“Watched this one before? I’m only on the third episode.”

“No, I don’t know that one.”

“Cool, I’ll start it over at the beginning.”

He sat on the couch and smiled up at a Ryuu while patting the empty spot beside him.

“I’ll be right there, just let me wash the dishes.”

“Not allowed. Come over here or I’ll come over there and get you.”

“At least let me put my plate in the sink!”

“Okay, okay.”

Ryuu put his dirty dishes away and washed his hands before joining Gaku on the couch. 

He left a modicum of personal space between them out of habit, but once he sat down he wished Gaku was a little closer. It may have been a little selfish of him, but Ryuu was hoping that Gaku wasn’t only cuddly when he was drunk.

The opening credits ended and the first scene started. Ryuu scooted a little closer.

Gaku noticed the move of, it wasn’t very inconspicuous. He laughed andclosed the gap between them, ruffling Ryuu’s hair. 

“You can get as close as you want, you know.”

Ryuu felt a touch of embarrassment at that, but he was fine with it if it meant more affection, more of Gaku smiling and being happy beside him.

***

As the first episode ended and the end credits rolled, Ryuu noticed the Yaotome Productions logo in the credits. He wondered if Gaku was interested in finding out more about the things his father had his hands in, and maybe that’s why his taste in shows and movies seemed so all over the place.

This drama was about a group of friends who were in a band in high school, and how they tried to maintain that relationship as they moved on to their jobs or colleges as adults. 

Ryuu had never gone to college, he had mainly helped his dad with his fishing business after high school while he made a little extra money with his singing and dancing. 

“Did you go to university, Gaku?”

“Not in the traditional sense. I went through the company’s program which provides some education in basics, but it’s mostly idol training.”

“Do you ever get a weird feeling, like you’re missing something?”

“Hmm, not sure.” Gaku stretched his arms over his head and yawned. “College would be fun, but what we have right now is the chance of a lifetime. I wouldn’t say it like I’m lacking something.”

“You’re right about that part.”

Gaku yawned again.

“Are you still sleepy?” Ryuu brushes the bangs away from Gaku’s eyes. They were half lidded and red. 

“If I nod off, just wake me up when episode 4 starts.”

“It’s okay if you want to take a nap.” Ryuu gave his thighs a pat. “Do you want to lie down?”

Gaku took the invitation as granted. He dropped his head into Ryuu’s lap and nuzzled against him with a little sigh that pulled at Ryuu’s heartstrings. Gaku could be so cute sometimes.

“Your lap is softer that I thought,” Gaku said. “Perfect pillow.”

Ryuu rest his hand on top of Gaku’s head in his lap and threaded his fingers into his hair. It was still a little damp, but not enough to get his legs wet. Just cool to the touch. 

Gaku emitted a deep hum from within his chest, like a cat’s purr.

“You liked it when I did this last night,” Ryuu said. “Was it because you were drunk?”

“Im a simple man,” Gaku said, and yawned again. “Any way you touch me, I’ll eat it up, drunk or not.”

That statement made Ryuu feel hot in the face. He wanted to ask, _any way?_ but couldn’t muster enough courage.

***

Gaku had that feeling again. Like he didn’t want to sleep. He didn’t want to miss a moment of this. 

He tried his best to stay awake, looking at the TV sideways, curled up against Ryuu’s legs. But soon the sound of the rain against the window behind the drama’s dialogue and the fingers in his hair sending warm fuzzy feelings down his spine lulled him to sleep. A light sleep where it seemed he could hear Ryuu’s breath and feel his heartbeat in his dreams.

He woke again when Ryuu shifted his weight. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

The drama had progressed though most of the next episode. “Yeah, but it’s okay. I got to wake up next to you this time.” He yawned and nuzzled back into his spot against Ryuu’s knee.

Ryuu chuckled gently and rubbed his back. “Don’t worry about the drama. I’ll wake you when it’s time for lunch.”

His head was still fuzzy. His vague thoughts were only about how nice and warm Ryuu was, how content he felt.

It was a different kind of feeling to be the one curled up to someone a little bigger than him. He was beginning to understand how much he liked it that way, too.

“Hm, okay. But let’s order delivery this time so you don’t have to cook again.”

“Okay, okay.”

***

Ryuu didn’t have to wake Gaku. By the afternoon, Gaku had recovered from the effects of the strong house sake, and was bright-eyed again.

“I feel so energized now,” he said, stretching as he sat up.

Ryuu laughed. “It’s amazing what some sleep will do, right? You should try it sometime.”

“Sleep? Don’t need it.” He grinned. “Maybe your lap has special regenerative powers.”

“Sure, that’s what it is.”

Gaku looked at the TV screen. “Whatcha’ watchin’ now?”

“I wanted to show you this one!” Ryuu laughed as he skipped to a certain scene and pointed to one of the characters. 

The girl on the TV was blushing and frowning at the same time. “I didn’t do it for you. I just can’t trust you to do it correctly, that’s all!”

Gaku sputtered a laugh. “Is it girl Tenn?”

“Yes, I knew you would see it too!”

They laughed and watched the rest of the drama together, while debating Tenn’s most unintentionally cute points.

“He never did text me back,” Gaku said.

“Let’s just keep trying.” Ryuu sighed. “I think he’s giving us extra space because, well, because of this.”

“Okay. I’ll try to talk to him tomorrow.”

“You’re so sweet, Gaku.”

Gaku blushed. “I’m just trying to be a good leader.” He changed the subject. “What’s for lunch?”

Since they hadn’t had western style food in a while, they ordered a pizza delivery for a late lunch, enough so they’d have plenty to eat for a while.

There was a place close by that delivered. Soon they were lounging on the couch, trying pizza with different toppings.

When the pizza boxes were half empty and there were cans and bottles of beer laying around, Ryuu felt Gaku put an arm around his shoulder.

Ryuu sighed as he leaned into it. “What a perfect day.”

“You like a lazy day indoors, huh?”

“Not usually.” Ryuu sighed. “It’s fun when it’s with you.”

“Well, that makes me glad. But what would you normally do?”

“I’d take my brothers surfing, and have a barbecue by the beach.”

“Wow. That kind of beach life sounds great.”

“I miss it a lot.”

“I wonder if Anesagi could find us a few days off in the schedule.”

“You want to go there with me?”

“Why not? The worst that could happen is I get a sunburn.”

“It sounds like a romantic trip...”

Gaku laughed nervously. “I guess it does. Maybe when we’re a little more serious then, huh?”

Ryuu didn’t have any comparison for “serious” or not, but it was true that they had only been dating for a few weeks, so a discussion like that wasn’t due yet.

“So then for now, this kind of day is perfect.”

“Yeah.”

***

When night fell, Gaku made sure his blinds were closed and turned on a lamp so they wouldn’t get eye strain from staring at the TV.

Ryuu got up to fold the laundry that had been dry for a while. They’d both forgotten about it. 

While he was doing that, Gaku wondered if maybe he should find something else for them to do that evening. They’d been watching movies and dramas for a while and that was fun, but he kept wondering if it was quality time.

“Do you want me to press your clothes?” 

Gaku looked up and found Ryuu standing in the hall holding an iron. He sighed. “No, you big goofball.”

“Goofball?”

It didn’t feel right to say anything mean like dummy or oaf anymore to Ryuu, even if he’d always meant it playfully. “You don’t have to do any chores for me.”

“But I’ve already got the iron hot, so it’s no trouble.”

“I didn’t even know there was an iron in there.”

Ryuu laughed. “So you always pay to get your clothes pressed?”

“Yeah.” Gaku didn’t like the idea, but aside from working at his grandpa’s place, he’d never had to deal with common hardships. His dad didn’t spoil him or anything, but he had always seen menial labor as beneath his son, and hired people to do all their chores.

“What if I show you how to do it?” 

Gaku thought about that. He didn’t like the idea of putting Ryuu up to it, but it would give them something to do together. “Sure.”

In the hallway, there was a closet where Gaku had his own washer and dryer unit. Ryuu unfolded an ironing board that had been hidden in the wall, Gaku had never noticed it before.

“You can start it on a lower heat so that you don’t burn anything,” Ryuu said. “And test a corner if you’re not sure.”

Gaku watched as Ryuu went over the points of ironing. He saw how the iron took one of his white dress shirts wrinkled in the dryer, and left it a pristine and smooth canvas. 

“Okay, you should try it.”

Gaku took the iron and began to repeat the steps Ryuu showed him. “This is pretty easy.”

“It is, you just have to be careful because the iron can burn you.”

“Right, I get it.” Gaku finished a shirt and held it up in front of himself. “Looks good to me.”

“Yeah, good job!”

The way Ryuu was commending him for such a simple task like he was really proud was kind of cute. Gaku huffed a short laugh. “So you know all kinds of domestic stuff like this, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess I do.” He sighed. “My mom was never very domestic to start with, and when my parents divorced, she moved out of the house.”

“Hm.” Gaku didn’t want to make a call on Ryuu’s mom based just on that. People could be complicated. It sounded pretty bad, though, leaving a house with four children to live a glamorous life with a hotel magistrate. “Well, I think it’s great that you know how to take care of the house. My dad never let me learn. He said work like that should be done by my wife someday.”

Ryuu smiled brightly. “I like taking care of chores, and if it let my wife have more free time to enjoy herself, then I’d be happy to do it.”

Gaku chuckled. “Wife, or husband maybe?”

Ryuu blushed. “To be honest, even though we are dating, I hadn’t thought about that. What if I end up with a man?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it either. Whenever I looked into the future I just assumed a woman would be there, but I suppose that’s not the only way to have a family these days.” 

Ryuu looked at him apologetically. “Is this one of those conversations that we should have later?”

Gaku sighed. “Yeah, for sure. Think about it some more, and I’ll be interested to hear what you come up with next time.”

“Next time,” Ryuu said. He turned his head away with a downcast expression. “I guess it’s almost time for me to go.”

“You don’t have to.”

Ryuu looked up at him with a weak smile. “I don’t have any clothes here. And you need your rest, we have work tomorrow.”

“I’ll sleep better with you to keep me company,” Gaku said, well aware of how flirty he was being. He didn’t care anymore. “You can sleep in my sweats and I’ll drive you back to your place first thing in the morning.”

“I don’t know.”

“Sorry, I’m not trying to be pushy. I just don’t want our time to end. I want every minute I can get.”

Ryuu smiled. “It’s not that. I don’t want to leave, either.”

“So why don’t you stay?”

“You’re right. I’ll stay tonight. But we have to go to bed early, okay?”

“Okay, it’s a deal.” Gaku leaned into to give Ryuu a kiss, just a little one on his cheek. “No more drinking, and we’ll be in bed by ten.”

***

Gaku seemed so happy just at the thought of spending a little more time with Ryuu. The kiss he gave him was so sweet and innocent, it made Ryuu feel guilty to know what he was thinking on the inside.

His hesitance was not that he felt Gaku was pushing too hard, or that Gaku was moving too fast. That was probably what Gaku assumed when faced with his initial resistance to the idea, but it wasn’t true.

The truth was, he wasn’t certain if he could sleep peacefully by Gaku’s side. If he could lay in bed with him without wanting more than that.

He followed Gaku back to the couch.

“What should we do with the rest of our afternoon?” Gaku grinned up at him. “Do you wanna teach me more domestic skills?”

Ryuu would do that if he could think of anything, since it would give him something to focus on other than Gaku’s eyes and his attractive expressions. “Next time we cook, we should do it together.”

“Now that’s an idea. We’ve got enough leftovers to last all week here, though.” He looked up for a moment then spoke again. “I know. Let’s go down to the corner store and get you a toothbrush and stuff you need to stay overnight.”

“Oh that’s a good idea.” He had gotten by that morning with mouthwash alone. The pizza had really hit the spot, but it did come with garlic breath as a consequence. “The convenient stores in the city have all kinds of things.”

***

It had stopped raining, but the streets were still wet and glistened under the lights. 

Gaku led Ryuu to the closest store to his apartment. The employees were barking about some kind of sale. He pushed into the back of the store where he knew they had personal items, and pulled Ryuu by the hand so that they wouldn’t be separated in the busy store.

They found a kit with necessities in a clear pouch all ready to go.

Gaku wanted to ask Ryuu to leave the stuff at his place so he could stay over any time, but he was still getting hooked up over the appropriate steps. Giving your partner a drawer in your bedroom was an advanced move.

Everything felt so natural with Ryuu around. Usually when Gaku dated someone, he’d try to impress them. He’d figure out the kind of flirting they responded to, what kind of gifts suited them. He wasn’t shy about making strong moves, like buying a girl a nice dress to wear on their date together, or bringing her a bouquet from a high end florist.

Every moment with Ryuu had the ease of a best friend, but the spark of something more than that. 

“Ah, a cute hat!” Ryuu pointed to some cat ear beanies.

“Do you want one?”

“Hm, I was thinking it would look cute on Tenn.”

“Why can’t you be cute?” Gaku picked up one of the beanies. “Here, see if it’s big enough.”

“I’ll look silly.”

“What’s silly is you thinking you can’t wear a cute hat.” He had to reach up to fit the hat on Ryuu’s head.

The shopkeeper began to shout at them something about not trying on clothes unless they’re going to buy, and Gaku snapped back that they were going to buy it and to calm the hell down.

He turned back to find Ryuu looking overwhelmed by the “charm” of the city, although he was still adorable with that cat ear hat on.

“Let’s just grab a few things and we can go,” Gaku said. “Is there anything you need that isn’t in this kit?”

“Toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, hair brush...” Ryuu read off the contents. “I think that’s all.”

“You can use my stuff for the rest.”

***

It was true that Ryuu didn’t do very well in crowded places, and that he was kind of quiet and didn’t take well to some of the city attitudes he’d come into contact with since moving here.

Still, he was tall enough to tower over everyone present, and very few people would mess with him. 

So it was funny and also very cute the way Gaku was going into protective leader mode.

He took Ryuu by the hand again. Even if it wasn’t necessary, Ryuu would take any chance to feel the warmth of their hands linked.

Gaku paid for his items. Ryuu didn’t try to argue. He was beginning to see that this was one of the ways Gaku showed how he cared. Neither of them was hurting for money since the company was giving them both quite a large stipend for living expenses, but Ryuu was still sending a lot of that money home, so he appreciated the gesture.

Soon they were walking down the street together again. Ryuu wore the hat Gaku bought for him.


End file.
